Mischievious adventures of Iceland, Egypt & Greece
by ToastedBacon
Summary: Egypt, and Greece discover a kidnapped Iceland in Turkey's study and they decide to show him around.  Based on turkish abductions  Little!Greece, Little!Iceland, and Little!Egypt. Some sexual preferences. EgyptxGreecexIceland later on.
1. Who's in the bag?

**I was sooo happy when I found about Turkish abductions. I thought it'd be cute to make up this story. Sooo...^^ Since Iceland is at Turkey's house for some time, they decided to show him around. Greece has a small crush on Iceland thinking it's a girl (That's when my favourite couple GreecexIceland comes in)**

**If you dont wanna read, you dont have to. just dont leave me flames**

**It contains: Little!Iceland, Little!Greece, and Little!Egypt**

**and Egypt just doesn't care. Anyways..ENJOY!**

* * *

Greece and Egypt wandered around the palace like the two little boys they were. Oh no, but they weren't lost.

"Get back here you two little brats!" Turkey yelled out angrily. He had had enough of Greece's attitude and was done with how he was influencing Egypt.. Quickly and two took off in a jiffy.

"You guys haven't done anything I asked! All I need you to do is dust! How hard is that!" He pleaded. The two quickly found a safe place in the study.

"I think we lost him," Egypt said closing the door, quietly.

"Yeah…." Greece said sighing. "That bastard expects us to dust in maid outfits?" Greece said in shock. "Like hell I am! That bastard…"

"Calm down Greece," Egypt said patting him on the back, "It's okay we don't have to." The two boys were out of breath from the chasing they had been through.

"Washed up…..old man….is washed up…*" Egypt said, laughing. The two started to giggle, but were cut short by some ruckus in the closet.

"Shhh…" Egypt said quietly.

"What, is that old bastard coming?" Greece asked.

"No…..do you hear that?" Egypt asked curiously. There was some ruckus in the closet. It sounded like…..

"Cats!" Greece said happily running towards the closet.

"Wait!" Egypt exclaimed, trying to hold him back. "Something else…"

They went near the closet, and slowly opened the door. Looking up in the closet they saw a green-forest like bag, containing something tiny in there. There was a loose like rope at the top where it tied up.

"Don't worry cats! I'll save you!" Greece said, grabbing the bag, and trying hard to pull it.

"No no no…lemme do it," Egypt said grabbing the rope from Greece. They both tried their best to untie the tight like knot.

Finally, it untied.

"Come out, whoever you are," Egypt, said looking inside the bag. _NO…It's not cats, _Greece thought.

Instead, it was a silver haired kid, with large violet eyes, and he looked no younger than 6 or 7. He was frightened and had been clutching onto a weird like black and white animal that looked like a puffin.

"Well…" Greece said in shock. "This certainly is no cat….but it's a cute girl," Greece said, patting the boy nation on the back.

_Wow…that clueless dork, Egypt thought. _But he didn't wanna tell Greece that it was a guy. "Don't tell me that bastard got you two…" Greece said, sharply.

"That big man….with large hands and a mask…who is that guy?" The boy asked frightened.

"Who are you?" Egypt asked examining the younger nation.

"I'm….Iceland," The kid said looking down. "And you…" He asked shyly.

"I'm-"

"Greece and this is Egypt," Greece said cutting in. Gently grabbing Iceland's hand, he kissed it gently. That made him turn beet red.

"What are you doing?" Egypt asked. "That looked stupid."

"Noo…Turkey did it to that one lady who came by*" Greece said protesting.

"Whatever…anyways…what IS that your holding?" Egypt asked pointing to the black and white animal.

"This here….it's my puffin. He can be a bit cocky sometimes," Iceland said holding up the puffin.

"Oh….I have a Dalmatian*" Egypt said. "I wish you could see it but I don't know where it is.."

"I have some cats!' Greece interrupted. "Wanna see them?"

"Hmmm…Okay!" Iceland said cheerfully.

"Wait…are you hungry?" Egypt asked.

"Well…I haven't had anything to eat in a few….Okay.." Iceland said again.

"Okay let's go then…" Egypt said, starting for the door. Greece grabbed Iceland's hand and followed Egypt out.

* * *

**eah...now for the asterks:**

***washed up - I thought it'd be funny from this story I read called "100 things Greece shouln't do." And I couldn't think of anything funny. Sorry...(Im not much of a comedian)**

***Th lady he kissed on the hand - That was Hungary. (TurkeyxHungary WAS one of my favourite pairings and it's not anymore, but I thought it would be cute. Afterwards you know she married Austria and divorced...she still loves him! How cute!)**

***Dalmation - The symbol of Ancient Egypt (yes...Egypt's mom) was always a dog. I think it was a dalmation (Someone correct me if I'm wrong.)**

**I will come up with a next chapter if I get alot of reviews for it which will be: ****when they are in the kitchen and end up outside and Iceland gets a taste of the sun...which means Little!Iceland gets a sunburn.**


	2. Salmiakki

**Okay, so this is the second chapter ^^ there is SOME to little peeking under iceland's big dress here (egypt wants to know if he is a she or not) but also lots of cute kisses and hugs **

**I had decided to change it to EgyptxGreecexIceland cause someone requested it and I also thought it'd be cute**

**ENJOY!**

**Hetalia ain't mine**

* * *

And so they started for the kitchen.

"Follow my lead," Egypt said to the two. "Shhh" he signaled.

_Turkey isn't running around_ Egypt thought.

"Okay,…he isn't here, so let's make it quick before he finds us," Egypt said, going for the pantry.

"You wait here," Greece said, picking Iceland up, and placing him on the counter. "I have a special treat."

Without a word, Iceland sat there very quiet, and nodded.

Greece went over to Egypt, and looked into the pantry.

"Let's give her moussaka*," Greece suggested.

"No…I wanna give her what I wanna give her. And I say bamya*" Egypt whispered hastily.

Iceland just sat there, fidgeting, while the two bickered about what they would give him.

"Fine…let's ask her," Greece said, sharply.

They turned to the quiet little boy.

"Ice-kid," Egypt said startling him. "Do you want bamya, or …"

"Moussaka," Greece said finishing the sentence.

Not knowing what in the world those two were, Iceland just shrugged. "What's that?" he asked, trying to slip off the counter.

"You've never had Bamya?" Egypt asked, his mouth a gaping.

"Or Moussaka?" Greece said in shock.

"No..I normally have licorice of some sort…My Nii chan gets it from Finland," Iceland said struggling to get down. Greece noticing how Iceland was struggling, he decided to step in. With in a quick second, the greek boy had the little Icelandic boy in his clutches.

"Thank you…." The Icelander said, after being let down gently by the greek. The reaction on Egypt's face was only the beginning. It had made Greece turn beet red, and Iceland as well. Iceland lent over, and gave Greece a quick peck on the cheek.

Another form of red formed across his face.. Egypt, too annoyed to say anything interrupted the moment.

"What's this…licorice stuff?" Egypt said aloud.

"You've never had licorice..?" Iceland said in shock.

"No…..what does it look like?" Greece said, grabbing the puffin from the counter and handing it to Iceland.

"It's like in the packages…I think" Iceland said trying to motion the package. "I may have some…" Iceland said, starting for the door.

"No no…lemme get it," Greece said trying to be a gentleman.

"Greece yo-" Egypt stopped in his tracks.

"Yes..Egypt," Greece said turning around.

"No…you can go.." Egypt said continuing his sentence. _No...I need to find out__, _Egypt thought.

"Okay…"Egypt said finally to break the silence. He went up to the little boy in curiosity. "Just what are you?" He said, lifting up Iceland back on the counter.

"What do you mean?" Iceland said cluelessly.

With out replying, Egypt quickly took the little boy, and lifted up his dress* bottom.

"NO!" Iceland hollered, kicking Egypt in the face.

"C'mon…I just wanna take a peek.." Egypt said. He normally wasn't a pervert but somehow he just wanted to find out.

"Leggo of me!" Iceland yelled furiously, kicking Egypt again in the face. This time it was hard enough to knock him on the floor and give him a nose bleed.

"Ow…" Egypt said rubbing his nose, lightly. It wasn't heavy, but some blood had dispersed.

"My nii chan said that if something bad happens you must always call for help…Iceland said, dusting himself off the counter.

"I heard you yell! Are you alright?" Greece said, rushing in to help Iceland.

"Yes…but I think your friend there needs some of it," Iceland said pointing to Egypt. Greece hurridly ran over to help the boy.

"Whoaa..are you alright? What happened to your nose?" Greece said.

"Oh…how about that salmiakki?" Egypt said, changing the subject.

""Oh yeah! Anyways…here's one for you…and one for me..and one for you…Greece said handing them out.

"Let's do it all together…" Egypt said.

They fastly unwrapped the wrapper from the salmiakki.

"Under 3.….2.….1!" They all said popping it into their mouths.

Within seconds, Greece, and Egypt spit it out.

"Blech! Salt! Egypt said aloud.

"Oh…you don't like it?" Iceland said, pouting.

"Well….uhm…its not quite my taste," Greece said, trying to sound his best at lying. "But it IS better than eating Turkish foods, I can say that now," Greece added.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps from the nearest hallway. Making assumptions, they claimed it was…

"Turkey!" Egypt yelled in fright.

"Oh no…that bastard is coming…" Greece said, grabbing Iceland's hand. "Come on…let's follow Egypt."

With that being said, they all went for the back door.

"Wooh….we're away," Egypt said, calmly.

"Yeah…I wonder what he wants this time," Greece said. "Right Iceland. Iceland..?"

The Icelandic boy was amazed. _Wow…. _he thought.

"What…what's so amazing?" Egypt said, snapping his fingers.

"What is this place?" Iceland asked so amazed.

"The back…," Egypt replied. "Pretty much lakes and mountains…"

Egypt didn't see why this kid was so amazed.

"Want me to show you?" Greece suggested, grabbing Iceland's hand.

"Sure!" He exclaimed.

"Ehem…." Egypt said, holding Iceland's other hand. "WE should be careful..?" Egypt said sharply.

The three started off into the scenery.

* * *

**Yeah...this was a little challenge..I personally liked it but at the same time was displeased (I was kinda in a rush) so yeah.**

**BUT..**

***Salmiakki- its a finnish licorice.  
*Bamya- it's egyptian/turkish food  
*Moussaka- it's a greek food.  
*Dress- it isn't a girls dress. you know how you see ameroca and canada wearing those cute little dresses with the ribbon..?**

**the next chapter is when Iceland gets a sunburn I(sorry i confused my self with the chapters) **


	3. Sunburn

**Thank you for all the faves btw... ^¬^ and reviews :D**

**I WILL warn you now, they DO get naked, (except for little!Iceland cause now both egypt and greece are convinced that 'he' is a 'she', so they leave the underwear on when they go swimming)  
So...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Anyways..**

**This was supposed to be up a little while back...I was too busy studying and all...**

**Sorry if both Egypt and Greece are a little OOC.**

**ENJOY!  
(Hetalia aint mine)**

* * *

"Hey hey…slow down.." The Egyptian boy said, halting to a stop.

The two nations stopped immediately.

"Don't you think we're going a bit too far from home…?" He worried.

"We always out near the Mediterranean sea…" Greece reminded.

"Yeah…but h….er…" he said, pointing over to Iceland.

He nodded confusingly. "Me…?"

"Yes.." the Egyptian moved forward. "He'll know you gone cause he's probably still looking for us…"

"Nahhh who cares…besides it's probably lunch time or something with that blonde haired pedophile dude…" Greece replied, as he gripped onto Iceland's hand harder. The young boy just clutched to his puffin in the other hand.

"Well…" Egypt said, scratching his head of curls. "Okay…but not too long…"

"Yeah don't worry…Right?" Greece smiled at the young Iceland. He just nodded and let out a gleaming smile.

"He probably isn't used to the sun…" Egypt warned again. "Do they have sun back where you're from…?"

Iceland nodded, as he grabbed Greece's hand closer..

"Okay…." he said quietly.

"But it's not as hot as that one…" he added.

"See?" Egypt worried. "It's not as hot as this one!"

"But I really liked it…normally my onii chan doesn't let me out cause he says it's dangerous…sooo…The sun here is nice.." he squealed out.

"See?" Greece said. "You're worrying a bit too much…"

"I guess you're…right.." Egypt said. "But we need to get back home immediately. No wandering off, kay?" he said, pinching the little boy's cheek. Greece gently yanked him away from Egypt, and made a glare.

"Okay…" he replied. But all the Icelander did was giggle.

"Well…don't just stand around..Let's go!"

And they went into the sea's direction.

"Wow..It's so so nice…" Iceland gasped. He had never seen such crisp clear blue ocean waters out in such weather. Normally, he saw this but, they were in playful weather. It was as if he had never seem water. He gently dropped his puffin, who let out a guak.

"Yeah...it's so cool, right?" the non chalant greek said rushing to the waters.

"Ugh...whatev.." the egyptian boy said, rushing from behind a fig tree.

* * *

Water splashed among the dry, baige glowing sand that layed among the coast.

He didn't know it, but his skin started to tan.

"Yeee..." he squealed as he dipped one foot into the watter. "It's...cold," he said, shivering a bit.

"Nahh don't worry..." Greece said, going over to Iceland. He grabbed his hand really hard. "Here..." he said, reaching for the bottom of his dress.

"Hey guys.." Egypt said, with a turned back. "Come look at what I built!" he said, as he slowly turned around. He slowly opened his mouth a little wider.

"Almost...there.." he heard the greek boy say, as they slowly pulled off Iceland's dress-like gown. Now all he had on was his underwear.

Immediatley, Egypt rushed over to the two boys. "What on EARTH are you DOING?" He scowled.

He turned his attention to the half-naked Iceland, and his pale, white had never seen a girl topless. Even if she hd no chest (Minus the time he walked in on Turkey, and god-knows-who-she-was...)

"About to swim..." Greece said, as he slowly pulled off his outfit. "C'mon..." he said trying to pull off Egypt's. "Loosen up a bit and come swim..."

He jolted back. "N-no...what about...her?" He said, looking at Iceland. All he did was stand there, in his ruffled undies, as the cool, beach breeze blew by.

"What about her..?" Greece said, slowly pulling off his clothing.

"We...we..swim...naked..." Egypt said, forming a line of red across his face.

All Iceland did was shrug. "Well...I don't mind.." he replied

"What?" the two boys said in unison.

"I mean...my oniichan and I do it all the time..." he said, giggling softly.

"B-but.."

"It's okay...We understand if you're not big down there...it's not your fault, right?" Greece said, grabbing Iceland's hand, and heading for the deeper part of the sea.

"Well..I mean...HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Egypt said, qucikly stripping, and rushing to them. "I so AM better than you!" he hollered, as they sat down into the open sea.

* * *

Oh, it's so much warmer now!" Iceland said, sinking himself into the water. All that stuck out was his gleaming sliver piece of hair.

"Here...lemme show you something!" Greece said, grabbing the small boy's watery hands.

"No no...I wanna show her something.." Egypt said, grabbing the other. Soon both his hands were occupied by two olive skinned boys.

"Uhm ...guys..." Iceland muttered quietly.

"What you're gonna show her is probably much more dangerous or something..." Egypt shot at Greece.

"Yeah...welll you're boring!" Greece shot back.

"Says the one who just sits there and talks about nothing else besides cats!" Egypt replied back. Soon, the slipperiness of Iceland's hands were gone and it was just pulling him apart.

"Guys...can we please-"

"You know what? You're only mad cause Turkey likes me more..." Egypt retorted to.

"What does old man have anything to do with this?" Greece hollered. "And quite frankly I don't care about who HE likes. You cater to him like a wife anyways..."

Soon, the two immediatley released Iceland without notice, and it was just an all out argument.

"Your jackel does nothing but make noise and bark...and that's better than cats?" Greece said again.

"Yeah, cats are boring and lazy...so it's no shame you'd pick an animal just like you ..."

Quietly, the Icelandic boy swam back to shore, in search of his dress, as the two boys continued fighting.

"You know damn well that girl is MINE!," Greece siad lastly.

"Hahahah! Cat lover, only thing you ever WANT is a cat..." Egypt replied back, as they swam over to , the icelander picked up his puffin, and watched from ashore, and he slipped on his gown. But upon putting in the sleeves, he noticed something he would never get in a beach back at his place.

"Uhmm...guys?" he nervously called out.

"Oh...my dear don't cry," Greece said, rushing over to the boy.

"I'll get there first, you phsyco," Egypt ollowed.

As soon as they reached ashore, Iceland showed them what was wrong.

"Look..." Iceland said, pointing to his arms. Then his legs. "It's dark!"

"Oh no don't worry..." Greece said, slowly picking up Iceland's arm, and examining it. Follwed by a few kisses.

"It's...uhm...what do you call it?" Greece said, scratching his head.

"A sunburn...something like that," Egypt said, as Greece went back to kissing his arm. Egypt forcefully yanked Greece away from Iceland's arm, and said, "She was asking you to look at it, not put your lips all over.."

Greece just rolled his eyes, and grabbed Iceland's hand again. "I think we chould get inside...It's kinda getting noon, and she's getting a bit darker," he said, as he pulled on his clothes, and started off into the palace. "And...old man must be looking for us.."

"Since when did you care what he thought?" Egypt said, racing to catch up with him, as he grabbed his staff.

"I don't...I just don't wanna have to deal with another one of his 'lectures'..." Greece said.

"Then maybe you should listen more..." Egypt replied. Iceland stayed quiet all the way until they got back up into the palace.

Although Iceland stayed quiet he really liked hanging out with these two. And he could tell it was going to be a whole oot more fun when they got inside the palace.

Soon the three slowly got to the back door entrance, and snuck inside.. When a voice behind them talked.

"Not so fast..." he said in his deep husky voice. It was Turkey. The three boys slowly turned around, and gleamed with scared eyes.

His smirk scared them even more. They could tell this wasn't going to be an easy explanation.

* * *

**Cheesy ending is cheesy...**

**anyways...Yes, people. Naked. Don't like shotacon...I'm sorry...anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**

**NOW...There WILL be a 4th chapter but I may be studying so I'll leave you at a cliff hanger for now, (Lol I love leaving people at cliffhangers...like my SuFin story...)**

**Ahh...well...**

**R&R Please!**


	4. Takk

**I know I know...It's been about a full decade before I got this up (I kept forgetting my password)**

**NOW NOW...Turkey gets a little mean and rude in this part (He got mad at Egypt) And a little touchy feely with Iceland ;3  
(Gehehehehe) So this chapter is more of a "Thank you" chapter **

**(You'll find out why) and another cliffhanger**

**Hetalia ain't mine.**

* * *

"Where to begin with this one…." Turkey said with a slightly sadistic smirk on his face.

Both the two boys looked very pale, especially Egypt, knowing that he had never actually disobeyed Turkey like this until now.

The very first person he glared at as always was Greece. "I'd expect this from you…." He said with the smirk still visible on his face. "But you…"

He beamed over at Egypt. "You should know better than to be this bad…"

His smirk disappeared turning into a very calm but serious stern on his face. "Especially coming into my private area. Was there any reason to go there anyway?" All eyes then fell on Egypt. "I know I know you're a bit younger but it wouldn't hurt to be responsible every once in a while.."

Turkey's voice started to pick up a higher lever. Iceland felt a little scared shiver go across his back, which was transferred through Egypt, and now Greece who felt a cloud of guilt rain over his head, as Turkey bombarded young Egypt. "It wouldn't hurt to be thoughtful in a while…I mean yeah he never listens but you….you should be smart enough to know DAMN well THAT YOU shouldn't BE doing these things!" Turkey finally hollered. It echoed through the palace, and could be heard loud enough to where the birds fluttered out of the trees. Then dead silence, for at least 10 painful seconds, as Egypt's tan face turned a shade of white as if he had seen a ghost. It was almost noticeable on Greece, and felt on Iceland's.

"To your rooms..." He said turned around. "And that little kid, Come with me." He said motioning Iceland. "I don't want to see you OUT Until I figure out the right punishment." Then, without another word, Turkey walked off still felt with steam on his insides.

The three boys slowly fell dead silent as Turkey came over and slipped his big hands into Iceland's young pale, white hands. Refusing to let go, Greece tugged and resisted. "You're not taking her anywhere," He said, pulling Iceland towards his direction.

Slowly Turkey bent down and started to smirk. "Oh so now You're gonna protect your little 'Girlfriend?'" he said teasingly which sent Greece's face turning steam red, and Iceland feeling a blush cover his face.

A loud squawk came from the black and white animal that trudged around with the trio. Egypt noticed Greece get into attack mode, and quickly pulled him away from Turkey's general direction, sending him and Greece tumble backward, and Iceland clinging onto Turkey's knee. Then they walked off into the hall, as Iceland looked behind him and took a glimpse of Greece's face before dispersing into the hall with Turkey.

"They got away! My girl!" Greece hollered as he got up and dusted himself.

"Did you NOT Hear him yell at me!" Egypt shot at him. He was already upset at the fact that he was getting punished for something so small. Having Greece around doubled his chances of trouble.

Greece's cloud of guilt came back again, as Egypt brought that up. "Yeah...sorry about that.." He said gloomy as the cloud of guilt hung around like a burden. Slowly the two headed off to their rooms with no other solution to getting him back.

* * *

Greece toiled around with the tails of his cat, slowly and carefully, with nothing better to do.  
He couldn't wait till before dinner, being coiled up in this room for so long away from his 'girl,' and not being able to apologize to Egypt. He sat there in agony, on his bed staring straight through the crystal clear windows that lead to what got Egypt in trouble. Then at his cats. He stared at his cats for a brief few minutes, suddenly having an epiphany. He stood straight up on his bed, with his ears perked like an animal, scooping up one of his cats, and slowly going over to his room door._  
_

_The cats are my key answer to this one _He thought in the back of his head. And this time Egypt wouldn't get yelled at for anything HE did on his own. If he could get the cat to go directly to Turkey's room, he could get Iceland to come over to his room, considering the fact that Turkey loathed any cats Greece had in his room, from god-knows-where. But before he did, he decided it'd be best to paste notes that they could pass back and forth to each other.

Slowly he grabbed a sheet of clean nice paper and some ink pens left over, and wrote out in his best writing:

_How is it in his room? I really miss you_

_ Love Greece_  
"This outta do it.." He said, taking his yarn string and tying it to his cat, Gyros' ear. Soon the cat was set off into the hallway. This was going to be an easy task...So long as it didn't end up in Turkey's hands.

Soon he watched Gyros disappear into the end of the hallway, as he let out a huge grin.

* * *

"Yer' a very very quiet young boy..." Turkey said pacing back and forth on his authentic thread-woven rug in his gloriousness. "Very very...quiet...You can keep secrets can't ya'?"  
Iceland just stared at him, rapidly shaking his head, wide eyed, on the big mahogany canopy bed with his puffin on the floor, siding to the window.

His room was a rather large, high maintenance high class type of decor, which in this case Iceland had never seen before. It consisted of the same material for the curtains as well. The bed was fine silk, that matched the maid outfit that Iceland had on as Turkey made him try it on.

"I like it..." Turkey said stopping his pacing. He walked towards the little young boy. Soon Iceland's eyes turned wide into as if he were in a trance. As Turkey got closer, his smirk looked more and more sadistic.

Slowly, he knelt down, and placed his big manly hand on Iceland's young, lamb-like cheeks, having the other clutched onto the silk bedding and leaned over closer with his breath being joined by the young boy's. Now Iceland was face to face, eye to eye, with a man he barely knew, and was terrified of. He slowly moved his hand to the back of the outfit to untie the knots and slip off the shoulder piece, moving his dry chapped lips to the young boy's fresh neck when suddenly his door opened sending Turkey, and Iceland jumping back in fright.

It was Gyros.

Turkey quickly removed his hand from the back area and stepped a few feet away.

"Oh...Just one of Greece's Cats," Turkey said picking it up and then dropping it. He let out a big purr before leaving it on the floor.

"Can you...maybe take this cat back to that kid...?" Turkey asked as he sat back on the bed glaring out the window.

Quickly, the young Icelandic boy picked up the cat, and scurried onto the next hallway.

"Takk*" He said cheerfully atthe fact that Greece had saved him from years worth regretting and pain.

As soon as he got there, he knocked on the door of the young grecian kid, as it flew open.

Greece immediately ran over almost knocking the poor young boy down. "I missed you!" he said almost nearly choking the young boy.

As he stepped back, he was a bit dumbfounded and turned red at the sight of the boy in a maid's outfit. "What's the matter?" The young icelandic boy asked as he got closer to the grecian. "I just wanted to thank you...You saved me"

"Really!" he young grecian kid said ecstatic.

"Yes...Come closer..." Iceland said. "Closer..."

He gave young Greec a peck on the cheek, sending him to go crazy.

"Sshhhh! He shouldn't know I'm staying here so long.." Iceland said calming down the boy.

"I hope you got my note..." Greece said, which made Iceland get confused.

"The note..?" He said, thinking...

All of a sudden they both went blank.

"What if...he has the note!' They both cried in unison...

Then his voice echoed through the hallway. "Are ya done yet?"

They both fell in silence...Finally Greece said, "Okay okay...Maybe it fell in the hallw-"

"I have to go back.." Iceland said scurrying through the hallway. "I'll see you tonight!" He said as he disappeared in the hallway. Soon there was no sight of him, or the note. Just a cat with nothing but an old piece of string.

"Let's just hope he doesn't have it..." Greece Gulped. "But what exactly did he mean by 'Thank you..' and 'you saved me..'?" He thought...

The answer was yet to come.~

* * *

**Sorry it's bad...**

**I was up at 4 finishing something and I figured "Hey maybe I should finish this up!"**

**So it's not as good as I expected it. SOWWY!**

**I'll edit it soon...**

**And Takk* - Thank you**


	5. Distractions

**Egypt gets jealous.  
That should sum it up. And havoc is created.  
And Turkey...Well...he still gets a little more touchy feely with Iceland (They kinda go a bit far..) So SOME hints of SHOTA but he gets distracted too many times to go on.**

**(There are OCs in this part but for like 5 seconds)**

* * *

Iceland scurried through the hallway to pick up the pace before Turkey got suspicious, and stepped out of his room.

"Gotta hurry and get there before that big scary Turkey man creeps me out again," he said going a little faster, when all of a sudden- _THUD!_

The poor kid fell face first onto the edgy, rough rug that lay from end to end in the hallway.

He quickly got up, brushing off the brazen, visible dirt that scraped the outfit. As he tried to gain his balance, a scrap of paper caught his eye.

"That must be the note!" He accidentally exclaimed out loud. Quickly, he scanned to see if anyone was watching. As he made off into the hall, his checking didn't work so well, because out in the corner was a little eye gleaming into the empty hall. It was Egypt. He slowly crept into the hallway and made his way towards Greece's room. As he made his way, he slowly opened the door, trying not to startle the little boy.

"Well well…." said the young Grecian on the other side of the room. "I thought you were trying to stay OUT of trouble," Greece teased.

"No no not that.." Egypt said making his way towards the large bed and promptly plopping himself on there. He was feeling slightly jealous at the fact of the interaction between Iceland and Greece, and how close they were. "How have you my dear brother…?." Egypt said trying not to sound too suspicious.  
"I know you're up to something.." Greece said walking towards the window. It stared out into the scenery of fresh cute trees, and the wonderful lakes of blue stared out into the wild.

"Fine...It's about that little girl.." He hesitantly brought it up.."Or your so called 'girlfriend'".

Greece turned ripe red at that word. "She isn't my GIRLFRIEND..." He said making Egypt sigh a bit of relief.."Or at least not yet."

The feeling hit him again. "Oh and what makes you so SURE that she would want YOU!" Egypt shot back.

Just then the large room door creaked open, with a cat coming through. There was a note attached to it. It went over straight to Greece, and lay down.

"How do you know that note's not for you, and it's for me?" Egypt snubbed, trying to hide his jealousy.

Greece just ignored the jealous younger brother, and scooped up the cat. "Good boy.." He said Patting the cat, and removing the note before releasing it onto the ground.

"...She dotted it with little hearts..." Greece said giggling as he uncrumpled the paper. It made Egypt look as they both peered at the note.

_*it's a good thing you saved me. he's actally a bit upset at mor i came late. can we please write more so we don't loose each_ other?  
_Island.** _

Both the tone and faces changed as greece went to cheerful, and Egypt went to frustration, and jealousy.

As Greece did a small victory dance, Egypt ran towards the door, with an idea. "Let's have a contest.." He said as he headed out.

"What for?"

"...Who gets the most notes from her.." Egypt said smirking.

"...Well.." He needed to think. Knowing well that he would win, He agreed to it. "Fine. And If I do...?" Greece asked.

"I'll own up to your mistakes...And you get to sit next to her during dinner.." Egypt said sternly

"And if you do...I'll listen to you for a whole day and do what you want.." Greece added.

"And I get to hold her hand for a while.." Egypt added. It made Greece flush into frustration. "Fine..."

And with that, the two started for the race.

* * *

Turkey plopped the boy on the bed, practically sweeping him up.

"Now...for some unfinished business..." He said, going back to the original position.

Iceland's gulp could be heard far into the hallway and into the lobby. But the same thing kept reoccuring This time Greece's cat came back with ANOTHER note...

"Not again..." Turkey said facepalming. Every breath of relief came from Iceland as this cat came across the door.

"Ya know the drill..."Turkey said motioning to the cat. He then walked towards the windo to stare at the beautiful scenery that led out just like Greece's but faced the Mediterranean sea. Quickly Iceland uncrumpled the other note, and began to read it:

_Yeah he's gettin' old...but you know he's a brute xD Letting you know...  
By the way what did I save you from my love?_  
_Greece_  
_P.S. I miss you _

Iceland quietly giggled as he headed for the stationary on the table. When all of a sudden..

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" Turkey said looking over.

A large gulp could be heard again, as his adam's apple bobbed up for about more than a spklit second."...Making a picture..."

"Ah whatever...I couldn't get mad at ya.." Turkey said facing the sea again. It held a sigh of relief for little Iceland, as he finished the note, and tied it to his puffin. He hid Greece's note under the rug Turkey had been pacing on back and forth, and sent the bird out.

"All done...sir..." he said over to Turkey...

"Very polite little kid..." Turkey said walking over very slowly as the same sadistic smile he had on before. He positioned himself the SAME way. As he had just undone the last two buttons on the dress, another one walked in. This time, it was a jackal.

"Aman Allahım!**" Turkey yelled out loud. This puzzled Iceland, as he took the note from the jackal, and read it.

_You know...We should play alone sometime...you know us two...  
Egypt_

This made Iceland giggle, as he took another sheet of stationary, and tied it to his puffin letting it back into the hall and onto Egypt's room.

"You can look now..." Iceland said hoping that Greece's cat would come in at the right moment.

"Let's make it quick before we get interrupted again...I should have a lock on my door.." Turkey said redoing all the steps they had done before.

He then moved onto his shoulders, slowly removing the shoulder piece, leaving just a bare shoulder.

_Please...Greece's cat, come into the room..any moment now..._

But no sign whatsoever. He was feeling Turkey's cold large manly hands on his bare, exposed shoulders, and now naked back when all of a sudden...

Another pissed off Turkey, and a relieved Iceland, as he wrote the note, and sent it over to Greece. The same thing repeated with Egypt, and is jackal.

Finally after having found a lock, the door was shut tight. Iceland's thoughts of being saved had been crushed, as he put it through.

"There...now no more distractions..." Turkey said finishing hat he had been finishing where he had left off. Now the boy was stripped down to his undies. "Just how I want it..." Turkey said chuckling. "So...cute..." as his big left hand pressed against the cold, tender cheek. His puffin was out of the room, with nothing to know that it was locked. "You must be tight..." Turkey slowly whsipered in the young boy's ear, sending a chill down Iceland's spine. "We'll find that out.."

Iceland's face held nothing but despair and melancholy, as he couldn't fight back. He was too frightened of the outcome. Slowly he felt his eyes get very red, and his face feel hot...

Turkey also slowly stripped off his shirt, showing a mighty ripped body. Iceland could notice a slightly small bulge in his pants, but didn't bother to ask.

"Slowly.." As Turkey's hands slid through the young boy's body, traveling down to his puffin striped undies, and slowly gripping the sides.

But all that was stopped when a loud scratch came at his door. Then another. Then another.

"To hell with this..." Turkey said, completely ignoring the fact that Iceland had on nothing but undies. "We'll do this another time..." He said sliding on his shirt, and pressing his coat over it.

They both got off the bed, and opened the door to what was going to give Turkey a week of a headache.

Papers flew everywhere, as they were torn apart by four legged friends who had strings attached to each other.

"What in the hell..." Turkey asked trying to stay calm. Iceland hid behind him, as he watched the whole thing go down.

A literal game of cat and dog, with bird included. Apparently at the same time Greece's cat was giving the note over to Iceland, Egypt's dog was there at the same time, causing an all out war between. Puffin didn't come after so he was also caught in the cross fire.

"Someone stop them! Where are those two trouble makers!" Turkey hollered at the top of his lungs from the noise of the vases clinging as they broke, and the curtains tore, leaving streaks of sunlight gather into the hallway.

Soon Greece and Egypt were chasing after their animals, them two caught up in a fight of their own.

"She's MINE!" One another kept arguing, as they disregarded the half naked Iceland. Soon it was cut into the lobby, knocking down, ancient vases, and decades of paintings that were being torn apart. Fresh linens of silk curtains being ripped apart by claws of both animals and kids.

Iceland hid wherever was safe, even if it meant hiding behind clueless Libya, and Algeria.

"Why aren't you wearing anything..." Algeria kept asking. "You can borrow my clothes if you'd like.."  
Though Iceland slightly was paying more attanetion at the clings of the sounds in the lobby that were now entering the kitchen, he gace back the answer, "No thanks." And followed them into the now occpied kitchen.

Plates and dishes fell everywhere from place to place, with rugs being pulled over under the feet.

"YOU DAMN KIDS! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO GET THESE THINGS!" Turkey hollered chasing after both Greece and Egypt who were now focused on the animals.

Then a slip of water sent Turkey falling back, hitting a hot pan of Haşlama** , and then falling to his face. Soon his anger level was high to the point where he was literally steaming.

And then it got quiet. As soon as all the banging, and clashing, and breaking fell silent, both Turkey, and Iceland rushed over to see what damage had been left over.

Both the two boys spilt with custard, in a wrestling position were thrown off, as the two animals were over them. They both glared over at Iceland in his now water-soaked undies, with a line of red across the face. As hard as they tried not to stare at Turkey, they couldn't help but notice his stinging face, with food marks, and scratches from the kitchen. All that was covered by the redness of his face that was about to explode.

It was only 5 o clock in the afternoon, and already the looks on their faces told them it was going to be a long evening.

* * *

****First asterisk - Iceland's a kid so he doesn't know very good spelling..**  
***Island - What he is known by from the nordics **  
** **"Aman Allahım!- Oh my god in turkish**  
*** Haşlama - Turkish food..**

**A las! I know I know...This is an OKAY chapter..**


End file.
